


I'll Have One Medium Translation

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Some Swearing, all fluff, felix is a panicked gay, i love jilix im the captain, jisung is helpful, stop using jilix to make hyunlix or hyunsung happen cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix just wanted to go to class. But things never go his way. So of course he ended up in a cafe with an angry barista and a cute guy buying him coffee.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	I'll Have One Medium Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this was actually an [idea by a gilix au gen on twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidinnie/status/1206981852285849600?s=20).! The credit for the idea all goes to them, go and follow! I just wrote it all out on here. I might actually do a au on twit that's going on at the same time as this, so you can read them together. Tell lme what you think?
> 
> Also, [coffee shop by bap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6VzuX88Dc_g) is great to listen to while reading this. Go stan bap.

One word. It was one word that caused Felix to panic and forget the entirety of what he’d learned so far of the korean language. 

_How the fuck do you say iced in korean?_

You have to give Felix the benefit of the doubt. When you come to another country with very limited language skills, studying how to order a simple coffee isn’t really on his list of words to learn. 

He wouldn’t even be in this situation if it wasn’t for his crippling fear that strangers wouldn’t understand him. Felix was meant to be at class, but of course he had to encounter obstacles. 

On his path to daily classes, there was a large fountain in the middle of his path. He could usually choose left or right without any problems, but both ways were blocked. To the left, students with pens and papers. He wouldn’t risk signing something he would regret. To the right, man asking for money. He never carried cash, and whenever he was asked for money he always froze. He didn’t want to seem like an asshole who just didn’t want to give away money.

So he chose the third option, hiding in a cafe until one of the two problems went away. But you can’t just stand in a shop without buying something. He had manners. 

Now, with the barista glaring at him and a growing line, Felix was blanking. He’d rehearsed this in line too! Except...he'd thought it in english. Why did he memorize his order in english. 

He had a glimmer of hope the woman would understand English, but the aged features gave him low hope. “Umm, I’ll have-“

“Would you like to tell me your order in Korean please?” He would love to, if he could get the words out. He tried to explain he didn't know how to say his order, but the lump in his throat stopped him.

A tap on his shoulder stopped him from completely leaving the line and running out of the store in embarrassment. A boy around his age was trying to get his attention. Probably to tell him to get out of line. Which is why Felix was surprised when he asked what he wanted to order. In english. 

To say it caught Felix off guard was an understatement. He knew a lot of people spoke english as well as korean, but for someone to be kind enough to help him out? That was unexpected.

“Uh, yeah, that’d be great. I was gonna get an iced caramel latte, no whipped cream. Thanks, I guess.” He didn’t mean to sound rude, but the hot tears threatening to spill over were a bigger concern. He was so distracted he didn’t even notice the stranger paying for his drink. “Wait! How much was it? I’ll pay you back.”

The stranger laughed, light and breathy. Felix liked the way it sounded. This stranger was a happy person. “Don’t worry about it, you can pay me back by hanging out with me for a while.” 

Oh.

How many times was felix going to be embarrassed? His face wasn’t heating up because of the statement itself, but at the fact that whole situation was only happening because he couldn’t put sentences together. 

“Hey, we’re just gonna talk for a bit. It’s nice to have company. There’s no reason to be embarrassed. Plus,the red hides your freckles, we don’t want that.”

The guy was lying. With every sentence he spoke felix got more and more flustered. It’s not his fault. The stranger was just so pretty. Felix never functioned well around pretty boys.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I don’t have anywhere to be anyways.” Felix lied. Well, half lied. He didn’t have anywhere to be till those damn flyer people left. “Oh, I’m so rude! I never got your name. I kinda spaced out…”

The stranger smirked. “You’ll find out.”

He did when a barista yelled out “JISUNG AND FRECKLES” for the whole cafe to hear. Freckles wasn’t exactly a common name, or a name at all, so a few people snickered when the two grabbed theirs. If he had been younger and more self-conscious, he would have died on the spot. The risk of a man asking for money wasn’t looking as bad as it was before.

But it was too late. He was being led across the cafe to a table by the window. At least it was close to the door. If the guy turned out to be a creep after all, he could just sprint out and not look back.

Felix felt a bit bad for the stranger, no, for Jisung. Felix was the awkward one at the table, and was now taking up his time. The only sound to fill the silence was the murmur of conversations from other patrons and soft ballad playing throughout the store.

“So, I take it you haven’t been in Korea for long?” Straight to the point. 

Felix nodded. “I’m a first year university student. I wanted to come here to study because my cousin Chris goes here too. He said it was nice learning about his culture from the actual country. And after hearing how much he loved it, I wanted to come too. But I didn’t really study how to order drinks and stuff. Plus, I tend to forget stuff when I get anxious.”

Something about the way Jisung listened to him made Felix relax. He paid attention and wanted to know what Felix had to say. 

“Second question,” Jisung stirred his drink. “If ordering isn’t your strong suit, why did you come in here yourself?”

Felix could lie, but what was the point. He’d probably never see Jisung after this. That thought brought on a pain in his chest. No, actually, why should he care? He’s just some guy who was nice and helped him out. 

Felix decided on the truth, no use making up a random story that wouldn’t sound believable. He was pleasantly surprised when Jisung didn’t laugh at him. “I get it, don’t worry. Going out in crowded places, having confrontations, they’re not really my thing. I just prefer staying in my studio with my friends and making music.”

“I do like going out, but it’s just…” Felix trailed off, not wanting to admit his weaknesses.

Jisung sipped his drink. “I have this friend, his name is Chan. We’re in this rap group together, and he told me when he first came here he had it really hard with the language barrier. But after a few months it got easier for him. You’ll get it.”

Felix froze at the name. “Is his name...Bang Chan?”

“Yeah! Do you know him?”

“He’s my cousin.”

Both were silent. Chan. Chris. Both were the same person and they didn’t know it. What were the chances they would even meet without him?

“Well, this just gives us even more of a reason to talk.” Ok, Felix had to admit that was smooth as fuck. “Also, I’ve just been calling you Freckles in my head this whole time. As much as I like them, I’d like to know your name.”

He thought that Jisung wasn’t that bad. And Felix wasn’t going to deny that he wouldn’t mind getting to know him more. “It’s Felix, and I’m glad you like the freckles. I’ll make sure to show them more around you.”

Jisung was taken aback at the sudden forwardness coming from Felix. But he had to even the playing ground. He couldn’t be a panicked gay forever. 

Jisung chuckled. “I see how it is. You’re full of surprises Felix, I’ll say that.”

They talked until their coffee ran out, and when that happened, Jisung told Felix how to order both their drinks in Korean. They talked until that coffee ran out. Felix was sure the people he’d been avoiding had left long ago, but he didn’t care about them anymore. Jisung had made him completely forget them. They talked about college, their friends, fun stories of their lives. 

By the time they were kicked out and Felix missed his classes, Jisung had stolen a piece of Felix’s heart.

Jisung handed Felix back his phone. “I’ll text you later, alright?” 

Felix grinned. “Sounds like a plan. I’ve gotta get back to my dorm before my roommate gets too concerned.

Jisung started walking away. “Be careful getting back!”

Felix walked the opposite way, internally celebrating. Sure, he missed both of his classes and probably got a few points off for it, but he met a cute guy and learned some new words. It didn’t sound like such a loss in his opinion.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> After my mcd in my last fic, i figured I should have something happy before I do my long fic (whenever I post that). What did you guys think? Sorry it's so short. It was just a quick one shot with only a little plot, so I didn't put much in it. Not my best work but it's something!
> 
> Also, fun fact, what Felix gets is always my order when I get coffee unless they have some kind of special or i get a frapp. My local coffee shop knows my order my heart lol
> 
> [Follow my twit before the fbi gets me](https://twitter.com/suckersforjilix).


End file.
